The present invention relates to a hospital bed. More particularly, the present invention relates to a therapeutic hospital bed for providing rotational therapy to a patient supported on a patient support surface.
Therapeutic beds configured to rotate a patient about a longitudinal axis are well known in the art. In some instances, a patient support surface is supported by a frame which, in turn, is laterally rotated about the longitudinal axis. In other instances, the patient support surface is supported by a rotationally stationary frame wherein the patient support surface itself is configured to laterally rotate the patient about the longitudinal axis. The rotational movement of the patient is often utilized to provide a means for pulmonary toileting. The primary goal of this procedure is to move sepsis in the lungs of a patient to promote the gas exchange between the alveoli and the pulmonary capillary in the lung. Furthermore, rotational movement of the patient is often utilized to reduce the occurrence of nosocomial pressure ulcers on the patient's body by reducing or preventing continuous, localized pressure on the body. As such, therapeutic hospital beds providing rotational therapy have proven effective in reducing respiratory problems and pressure ulcers in patients supported thereon.
In an illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a patient support includes a base, and a deck having an upper surface, a lower surface, and a plurality of openings extending between the upper surface and the lower surface. A plurality of modules are removably supported within the openings of the deck.
Further illustratively, each of the modules includes an inflatable bladder configured to couple to the upper patient support surface when inflated and to uncouple from the upper patient support surface when deflated. Each of the modules includes a fluid connector supported by the first end and configured to couple to a fluid supply.
Illustratively, a first linkage assembly operably couples the first side of the carriage to the base, and a second linkage assembly operably couples the second side of the carriage to the base. The first linkage assembly illustratively includes a first link, a second link extending parallel to the first link, a first arm having a first end pivotally supported by the base, and a second end pivotally coupled to the first link and the second link. The second linkage assembly illustratively includes a third link, a fourth link extending parallel to the third link, a second arm having a first end pivotally supported by the base, and a second end pivotally coupled to the third link and the fourth link. A connecting member is illustratively supported by the carriage, wherein the first link, the second link, the third link, and the fourth link are pivotally coupled to the connecting member.
Illustratively, a lower patient support surface is supported by the base below the carriage. First and second side bolsters are operably coupled to the lower patient support surface. The first and second side bolsters are configured to move relative to the lower patient support surface between a raised position and a lowered position.
According to a further illustrative embodiment, a patient support includes a base, and a carriage rotatably supported above the base. The carriage includes a first side, a second side, and a deck extending between the first side and the second side. An upper patient support surface is coupled to the deck. A first linkage assembly operably couples the first side of the carriage to the base, and a second linkage assembly operably couples the second side of the carriage to the base.
The first linkage assembly illustratively includes a first link, a second link extending parallel to the first link, a first arm having a first end pivotally coupled to the base, and a second end pivotally coupled to the first link and the second link. The second linkage assembly illustratively includes a third link, a fourth link extending parallel to the third link, a second arm having a first end pivotally supported by the base, and a second end pivotally coupled to the third link and the fourth link. A connecting member is illustratively supported by the carriage, wherein the first link, the second link, the third link, and the fourth link are pivotally coupled to the connecting member.
Illustratively, a mover is operably coupled to at least one of the first linkage assembly and the second linkage assembly and is configured to rotate the carriage.
Further illustratively, a plurality of modules are removably supported by the carriage and define a portion of the upper patient support surface.
Further illustratively, a lower patient support surface is supported by the base below the carriage, and first and second side bolsters are operably coupled to the lower patient support surface.
According to a further illustrative embodiment, a patient support includes a base, and a carriage supported above the base. The carriage includes first and second sides, and is supported for rotation in a clockwise direction from a center position to a first limit position, and in a counter-clockwise direction from the center position to a second limit position. An upper patient support surface is supported by the carriage and is configured to support a patient. A lower patient support surface is supported below the carriage, the lower patient support surface including a first portion which is configured to be exposed for contacting the patient only when the carriage is in the first limit position and a second portion which is configured to be exposed for contacting the patient only when the carriage is in the second limit position.
Illustratively, a first side bolster is operably coupled to the lower patient support surface adjacent the first portion, and a second side bolster is operably coupled to the lower patient support surface adjacent the second portion.
Illustratively, the first side bolster and the second side bolster are configured to move relative to the lower patient support surface between a raised position and a lowered position.
Illustratively a plurality of modules are removably supported by the carriage and define a portion of the upper patient support surface.
Illustratively, a first linkage assembly operably couples the first side of the carriage to the base, and a second linkage assembly operably couples the second side of the carriage to the base.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the presently perceived best mode of carrying out the invention.